The Silver Tabby
by Jerrie96
Summary: Munkustrap has always been the rock of the Junkyard; the protector, the handsome but not arrogant, the one everyone loves. But his responsibility started when he was just 10 minutes old. And what if this was not always what he wanted?
1. Chapter 1: Responsible

Chapter 1

"Oh look, Deuteronomy, two gorgeous sons!" were the first words I heard. *Gorgeous?* I was a little put out about that. I was small, I could tell, but I couldn't see. I could feel that there was another little figure beside me, smaller than me, and a larger female cat, presumably my mother, on my other side. "What shall they be called?" I felt a shadow over us. "I think… the older one, the Silver Tabby, shall be Munkustrap. He is the strongest looking one. The younger one shall be… Chimera." *Well, which am I? Since I think I'm bigger, I must be Munkustrap. Cool.* "Oh, Deuteronomy, look at his handsome face. He's no Chimera, he's going to be the best-looking tom in the Yard when grows up. He needs a fancy name, like, Rum Tum Tugger."

"Oh, alright, Aurora, Rum Tum Tugger it is." *Hmph,* I thought, *Let Tugger be handsome then. I'm strong.* "Aurora, look at Munkustrap, he is so strong and calm already. Tugger is too flimsy and rather skinny. Munkustrap shall be the future tribe protector when he grows up." *Well, that doesn't sound too bad.* I thought, pleased.

Unknowingly, the burden had already been placed on my shoulders at the age of ten minutes old.

*********************************************************************************

Weeks later, Tugger and I had discovered that we were the first kittens born to the tribe since 'the litter' which had been mentioned in the passing. They never spoke about it but I got the feeling it was a bad thing. However, we heard that 7 kittens had been found on the street, all in different places, and brought into the tribe. Coricopat and Tantomile were twins, Cassandra and Exotica were sisters, Alonzo had been found alone, and Bombalurina and Demeter were best friends. We were all about the same age and good friends. One morning, we were all sitting around talking.

"Hey, Tugger, how are the dances going?" Alonzo grinned. "They're going just fine, thank you very much!" Tugger replied indignantly. "Actually, he means terrible. I saw him dancing yesterday and he tripped over his feet five times." Bombalurina grinned evilly. Tugger went as scarlet as Bombalurina's fur and hit out at her. She squeaked and skittered out of the way. "Tugger," I reprimanded him, "You're not supposed to hit queens. Or anyone for that matter." Tugger turned on me with a look of pure anger. "Shut up Munkustrap. Just shut up!" "Rum Tum Tugger," a high-pitched voice rang out in the clearing, "Did I just hear you tell your older brother to shut up?" Jellylorum was far from impressed.

"How about we play hide-and-seek?" Alonzo suggested quickly as Jellylorum came striding over. "Ok, I'm counting!" he added before anyone could object. "One, two, three…" we scattered. I hid in the TSE1 trunk, and I knew it was a great hiding place; most of the kittens were scared of the dark, but not me. Settling down on the furs, I heard low voices above me.

"Deuteronomy, I think they're ok." Was that Skimbleshanks and my dad? "Skimble, we cannot know for sure. I am inclined to think they are alright, but we cannot know for sure." "But they have shown no signs of it at all! By the time he was as old as these two are now, he was already showing odd signs of---" I couldn't hear the last words Skimbleshanks mumbled. My father sighed. "Ok, Skimble. They are exceedingly ordinary kits, and cannot ever know about him. It would scar them forever. He will not be mentioned until the time is right."

I was very curious by now. What were they talking about? Were they talking about me and Tugger, as in 'these two'? "It is clear, already, that Munkustrap is the responsible level-headed one, the more intelligently developed of the two, and definitely the stronger. Tugger has proven to be flirty and flimsy, he is thin and not muscled, and intent on causing trouble. He is also irresponsible. Munkustrap is most definitely going to be tribe protector when he grows up." Well, I was pleased with that! But, some part of me felt that maybe being responsible all the time wasn't really for me.

*************************************************************************************

A month or so later, Tugger and I had grown and now had the hallmarks of Deuteronomy's sons; well at least I did. Tugger didn't really. All the adults remarked that I was exceedingly rational, responsible and strong, then sighed as they wondered about what went wrong with Tugger. I personally felt that Tugger didn't 'go wrong', he just had a different attitude to me and liked playing the flirt. He shunned responsibility and seemed to just lay back and take life easy. Unlike me; I always looked after everyone and was almost always behaved. He was being lazy, I was looking after cats. We were as opposite as could be. He flirted endlessly too; I didn't see what he thought of it. I found it downright embarrassing to even start chatting up girls, let alone swing my hips about and have them drool over me. If I didn't know he was my brother, I certainly wouldn't be able to tell.

"Tugger, come here! Now! Jellylorum wants you!" "Just a minute!" my brother called as he tagged Alonzo. "Tugger, go now! Don't make Jenny and Jelly angry!" I ordered crossly. Tugger turned on me again, a common occurrence. "You suck-up! Stupid idiot! Mother's boy!" he ranted as he walked towards Jellylorum. I shrugged it off and scampered away from Alonzo as he ran at me.

*************************************************************************************

We were 3 months old when Mum died. It was a pleasant afternoon and she, Jellylorum, Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks went for a walk. Us kits were playing Bulrush and Demeter was in, when Jelly, Jenny and Skimble came rushing back, faces pale and panting. Tugger asked them with his usual swagger, "Where's Mum?" Skimble looked at Jenny and back at Tugger, whom I'd joined at Skimble's feet. 'Skimble, why you crying?" Tugger asked, and I drew back slightly, a cold sickening fear filling my stomach. I decided to be the responsible one, as I knew Skimble would need to tell my father. Jenny and Jelly were almost hysterical. "What's going on?" Coricopat, Tantomile, Demeter, Bombalurina, Alonzo, Cassandra and Exotica had joined me and Tugger. I felt like bursting into tears and crying endlessly; my mother was dead and I knew it. But I also knew that I had to keep everyone off the older cats' backs; my father had to be told.

Swallowing the huge lump that was at the back of my throat, and holding back the tears that were filling my eyes, I said, "Um, guys, Skimble, Jenny and Jelly just met… um…" I thought back to an old conversation I'd heard between my father and mother: Bustopher Jones was back in town. "They met Bustopher Jones again." "So why they crying? Who's Bustopher Jones anyway?" Tugger asked rudely. "I'll explain later. Um, cos they haven't seen him for ages, is why." I lowered my voice, pretending to try not to annoy Skimble. "You know how older cats," I whispered, "get a bit emotional sometimes." I raised my voice again, "So yeah." "How d'you know that? He didn't tell you that. Where's Mum?" Tugger was being really annoying. "I know because… because I have conversed at length with our father and we been informed of the movements of the cats of this tribe," I finished grandly. I'd had no idea what I'd just said, but I knew it would stump Tugger. "And Mum…" I swallowed the lump and wiped at my eyes, "s-she stayed w-with Bustopher Jones a little while." My voice cracked and I started getting teary. "Um, c'mon guys, I'll explain who Bustopher Jones is." I grabbed Tugger's arm and led them back to the TSE1.

Skimble went to our den, and I started explaining who Bustopher Jones was, trying to keep myself from crying. "Um, Bustopher Jones was a kitten in the Junkyard and he got adopted by a human family who moved far away. Recently, they moved back around here and BJ has been seen around; he normally lives in town, and he's getting a little fat eating rice pudding all the time…" I trailed off. *Oh, Skimble's out of dad's den,* I thought. He looked miserable, and… angry? Dad walked out and he motioned that we come over. "Tribe, I want the toms to come with me," he said simply; he'd never been one for lengthy explanations. Us toms got up and moved over to him. "No, Alonzo, Tugger, not you," he said gently. "But Munkustrap's going!" whined Tugger. "He's older," was Dad's reply. Tugger pouted and sulked.

Dad, Skimble, Asparagus Jr., Gus and me went down a long alley. At the end, I could just see a heap lying on the floor. It only took a minute for me to realise what it was. "Mum!" I gasped. She was lying spread-eagled on the floor, scratched and bleeding, but also singed. Singed? "Munkustrap." My father stood next to me. "She's dead. You must know that I am very proud of how you handled the situation earlier. I also want you to know that you must not tell of how she looks now, you will upset Tugger and everyone else. Help us carry her home."

We carried Mum home and buried her at the side of the Junkyard. Then Dad stood in front of the tribe and said, "My fellow Jellicles, I hate to tell you this, but my dear wife Aurora has journeyed on to the Heaviside Layer." There was a collective gasp and I saw Tugger with tears streaming down his face. "She has passed away unnaturally, being… hit. By a… car." *What? Why won't he say the truth? But how did Mum die? Why was she singed?* I was a confused, miserable mess. Tears were pouring down my face, my stomach was twisted in a knot of fear and I was angry. Why Mum?

"Th-that bastard! That---" Skimbleshanks swore. "Skimble, why?" Jennyanydots sobbed. "He killed his own ---" I didn't hear his last words.

His own what? Did that mean that a feline was responsible for my mother's death?

Crying, I hid in the old pipe and sobbed my heart out. Then, just as suddenly as I'd started, I stopped. *I must be responsible now. It's what Mum would've wanted.* I thought.

I was determined to make her proud.


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Up

Chapter 2

Six months after Mum's death, Dad moved away from the Junkyard as his health no longer permitted him to live with us. Now, motherless and fatherless, Tugger and I had to take care of ourselves. We were teens, and approaching adulthood. This year we would be attending our first Jellicle ball. We also clashed frequently and had totally different values. Despite this, we still played together with our group.

Alonzo had lengthened into quite a lithe but strong young tom. His patched face was developed now, and his white eyebrow was more noticeable amongst the dark patch. He was quite handsome and I knew Cassandra was particularly appreciative of this.

Cassandra herself had grown up to be a beauty, slim and mysterious, the Havana Brown. Tugger and Alonzo were consistently fighting over her.

Her sister Exotica was a little less slim, and a darker shade of brown. She was also violently shy, which I tried to temper by asking her opinions on things more often and including her in everything; it didn't really help. She just blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet and mumbled inaudible things. I was really quite worried for her.

The twins, Coricopat and Tantomile, were as identical as ever, and more mysterious; while they didn't talk much before, they talked even less now, and often withdrew into their own little world.

One day, Coricopat had come rushing wildly into the clearing, shouting, "Tugger get down from there! You'll fall off and break your right leg! Get down!" Coricopat hardly ever talked, let alone yelled, and we were all stunned.

Tugger scoffed, "I'll be fine! I won't ARGH!!!" He fell and broke his right leg. Unnerved by the 'prediction' Cori had made, I confronted him and Tantomile and asked about it. Tantomile said softly, "We'll explain when the time is right," and that was that. I worried about them too.

Bombalurina was the Red Queen, slim, curved and a tom-machine.

I knew that Tugger in particular drooled over her beauty, and flirted more than ever. Alonzo wasn't blind either; while Alonzo and Tugger both liked flirting with Cass, they _loved_ flirting with Bombalurina.

It was a flirting competition, neither truly loved anyone yet. Bombalurina herself wasn't subtle; she flirted as badly as Alonzo and Tugger, playing them along. Coricopat was oblivious to her good looks, or just not interested. I wasn't interested either; Alonzo and Tugger could fight it out over her.

Tugger was just as annoying but he was my brother, so I put up with him. He was the best-looking tom, with his mane. I didn't mind, he'd always been that sort of tom.

Demeter… now _there_ was a queen with natural beauty, who didn't flirt.

I quite liked her as a good close friend, and while Bomba, Tugger and Lonz were off flirting, we just talked, because Cori and Tanto were always off alone, Exotica was too shy for more than a two-sentence conversation, and Cassandra would jealously watch the 'Flirting Trio' from a high vantage point.

Lying in our den one night, Tugger and I had a conversation which didn't involve arguing, for once.

"Hey, Straps?"

"Yeah?"

"Y'know how Dad and everyone always said that you'd be protector when you grew up?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm not deaf, Straps."

"Oh. Yeah. Well, yeah?"

"Well, I've been thinking, and I don't really care anymore."

"I never knew that you did care."

"Well, I did. But not anymore. Bombs has one hot body…"

Absentmindedly, I muttered, "Yeah," before realising what he'd just said, "Wait, what?! She has a what?"

"A hot body."

"Um, Tugger, what are you implying?"

"Nothin'. Just saying. Not like I've done anything…"

"I'd hope not, we're a bit young!"

"Sheesh, Munky, chill. Anyway, queens start going into heat at about 4-5 months even. We're not that little anymore, c'mon, we're almost a year old."

"Yeah, but still. Where'd you learn about queens?"

"I do listen occasionally, when it interests me."

"So, queens going into heat interests you?"

"Oh yeah. And toms going become sexually active at about 6 months," he grinned evilly.

"I can't believe I'm your brother," I groaned.

"And I can't believe I'm yours."

"Well, we are so we'd better just deal with it."

"I guess. So, what do you think about Bombs?" "I like her as a friend but you can have her, if you win over Lonz."

Tugger growled, "Lonz!"

"Oh god, Tugger, please don't tell me you two are going to fight over a queen?"

"Well, who'd you like, Mr Smarty-Pants?"

I sighed. Brotherly love. "No-one in that way."

"Sure. Night then."

"Night."

*************************************************************************************

A month later, I was just about ready to take my role as tribe protector. I hadn't changed very much, but I _was_ taller and stronger. Everyone said so. Also, I was apparently more handsome. Freaky, but I'd found a paper lying around the Junkyard, written by someone.

_His eyes are bright green, startling, warm and friendly. He speaks through his eyes. You can see a whole world in them. He is tall, handsome and strong. His voice is vibrant and warm, and when he speaks, even if he's chastising you, he seems to love you as well. His mouth almost always has a hidden smile dancing on the edges of his lips, even if he's staring you down disapprovingly, you can't help but feel that part of him is grinning. He's so handsome, more so than his brother, Rum Tum Tugger, because he doesn't flaunt it so, and his handsomeness is naturally warm, from his heart._

I was pleased but mystified, however, I threw the paper away; it was obviously meant to be private.

I often puzzled over who wrote it, though, but I knew I'd done the right thing. My defiant, "No-one in that way" to Tugger a month ago was coming back to bite me, as I started to have feelings for a certain black-and-gold queen.

She was so beautiful, inside and out. Secretly, I longed for it to be her who had written the paper I'd found then thrown away. I knew it was ridiculous, she'd never like me, I was just Munkustrap, and she was _Demeter_.

Somehow, I knew it wasn't going to be me she fell for.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Heart

* * *

**Argh! I know I haven't updated in like 20 million years, but I've been very busy and not feeling in a writing mood, so for your own good I didn't update cos it would've been terrible. This is Chapter 3, I hope to have more Jerrie and Teaser up tomorrow... hopefully. I have been distracted and yeah... sorry! And thanks to all my reviewers, you have been AMAZING! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

I was finding it increasingly difficult to have normal conversations with Demeter. Every time I talked to her, I found myself trailing off, gazing at her, or blushing and muttering, or stammering, or saying random things because I was too nervous to talk normally. It was awkward; I didn't want to avoid her but couldn't properly talk to her.

However, my predicament was eased by the duties of a tribe protector. I hadn't really found it that hard; there were just regular morning and evening patrols to attend to and I had to generally watch over the cats.

It wasn't difficult; I was naturally protective and I had almost always subconsciously kept an eye on everyone, even the older cats.

Some of the older cats were worried about my taking over the role as protector; they didn't think I was ready; I wasn't even officially an adult. I wanted to prove myself to them; prove that I was ready, that I was grown up enough. I hadn't had that opportunity, but I had not failed my patrols yet.

Two weeks into my job, I was worn down by the nightly patrols; they kept me up and I was tired.

Yawning and looking sleep-deprived, I was snappier than usual but still tongue-tied when it came to Demeter. Alonzo sidled up to me.

"Munku, you need some rest. Can I do the night patrol?"

Up until that point, I'd refused him the job three times previously.

I yawned massively, then sighed, "Ok Lonz, go ahead. But remember, watch everything. Patrol only finishes at 11. Get to bed after that. Send cats to bed after 11, even Jenny and Jelly, if they're still up. Watch out for Macavity and his henchcats. Don't fall asleep. Be careful. Stick to the northern and western routes---" I instructed before Alonzo cut me off.

"It's ok, I'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly, and I sighed again. "Ok, be careful."

Lying in my bed, I couldn't drop off even though I was thoroughly exhausted. Finally succumbing to the sleeplessness, I slunk outside to sit on the TSE1. Maybe a breath of fresh air would make me drowsy.

Breathing in the sweet air, I noticed a figure about 20m away. The moon chose that moment to shine on her, and I almost gasped as the bright white light caught her fur and made it shimmer, black and gold.

*Oh god she's pretty.* I was stunned by her exquisite beauty, so stunned that I was determined to go over there and apologise for my spacey-ness over the past few days, and have a pleasant conversation with her.

I slid off the trunk and started over to her, but saw another figure approaching.

*Damn it! Of all the bad times…* I groaned inwardly; it was my brother.

He swaggered up to her and grinned, "Hey Dem, you're looking pretty tonight." I was filled with jealousy at her reaction; I could see it on her face, *Oh my god, did THE Rum Tum Tugger just say I was pretty?!*

I wanted so badly to have the courage to say that to her.

"Sorry, I promised Bomba the night," his eyes lit up, "but next time I'm free I'll come get you."

For the first time in my life, I let myself be really angry at my brother. I was furious; he was practically playing with at least two queens; and one of them was Demeter.

Demeter! The beautiful black-and-gold queen, who was so perfect she didn't deserve to be flirted with. And my younger brother too! I was all set to stalk over there and order him to get away from her, but he winked at her and slunk off.

Sulking, I slid off the trunk; I didn't have the confidence to tell her I liked her.

However, my legs started moving out of their accord. Demeter looked up as I sat down next to her.

"H-Hi Deme. You look really nice tonight."

*Why did that sound so bad? It sounds fine when Tugger says it.*

"Oh. Thanks Munkustrap." She looked surprised.

Did I really give compliments so unfrequently? Anyway, it was not the reaction I wanted.

"So, w-what are y-you doing out here so late?"

Damn it. I was stammering again.

*Control yourself Munkustrap.* I thought.

"Just looking up at the moon. Don't you have a night patrol?"

"Um, I let Alonzo do it. He was begging. I'm not slacking off or anything…!"

*Damn it, Munkustrap. The one chance you might have to have a good conversation with Demeter, you end up justifying yourself to her. What do you care if she thinks your slacking off?

Ok, I care a lot. But it's the one chance you might have to spend a night with her, and… I did NOT just say that!

I didn't mean it in that way! I meant spend a night OUTSIDE TALKING with her, nothing else! Nothing else!

And… oh damn it! Now I'm justifying myself to myself! This is stupid! And… oh god, awkward silence!

It's been too long while I've been justifying myself to myself! Now what do I say?*

Little did I know it, but I'd discovered my major weakness.

She solved the problem for me.

"Well, don't go tiring yourself out, Munkustrap. I don't want you to ruin yourself."

She smiled at me and her teeth glittered in the bright light. My heart skipped a beat and I felt an irresistible urge to kiss her; however, I controlled myself.

"I'll be fine… you know, the moon's so pretty tonight that it seems to wash away all your worries." I commented; it wasn't a lie.

A combination of the moon and Demeter's presence seemed to calm me down.

"Really?" Demeter asked.

"Yeah. I like the way the light seems to captivate you and calm you down a bit."

"I didn't know you liked the moon. You never told me."

"I didn't know you liked it either."

"Demeter!" Jennyanydots called out into the night.

"Gotta go. See you Munkustrap." She smiled her glittering smile at me before vanishing into the night.

"Night Deme," I called after her.

The next morning, refreshed after a night's sleep, I walked out into the Junkyard only to be met by a horrible sight.

My brother had his arm around Demeter's waist and was staring into her eyes. He mumbled something and she giggled. Then they kissed.

I turned and fled, my heart broken into a million little pieces.


	4. Chapter 4: Toms

* * *

**Ok, this is the latest update. I have been very busy lately, but I have resolved to update at least once every three days on at least one of my stories... I hope I remember to :)**

**Been a bit tied up recently... but anyway. Poor Munkustrap, things just aren't going his way in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Crouched in a dark corner, I sobbed my heart out. I was crushed. Shattered. Broken. It hurt more than any wound I'd ever experienced before.

My dream was lost, and the fact that it was to my younger brother just contributed even further to the pain. My younger brother, who, for as long as I could remember, had flirted with Bombalurina and Cassandra and not thought once about Demeter.

_I _had been the one who got to know her, talked to her, laughed with her, while he flirted.

Had Demeter secretly been pining the whole time we laughed merrily at the antics of the flirting trio?

That was what hurt me the most; not my brother's liking her, but the possibility that she liked him back.

I was miserable. A wave of pain washed over my heart every few seconds, making it feel heavy. It thudded dully and my stomach felt awful.

It was the first time a dream of mine had been crushingly brought to an end, since my mother's death. The dream of making my mother proud had been broken, but I knew I could make her proud as she watched from Heaviside.

I could not have Demeter.

That was a fact.

That fact hurt.

"Munkustrap? Munkustrap, where are you?" It was Alonzo.

I crumpled into an even smaller ball, trying to control my heavy breathing so that it didn't give me away.

"Munkustrap?!"

I wished he would go away and stop looking for me.

"Ok I guess he's not here. Maybe he's in the oven?" Alonzo mumbled to himself.

I let out a sigh of relief and scrubbed my paws over my face trying to regain control.

*God you're being selfish Munkustrap, at least she's not dead. She's happy now…* I swallowed but hit myself hard to calm down.

*You have a job to do. You can't compromise other's safety because you're miserable. You have a job. You have to make Mum proud… proud even though she's not here anymore. She has to be proud of her sons…*

Five minutes later I emerged, face clean and only occasionally hiccupping as I choked down a tear or two.

"Lonz! Alonzo!" I started to call.

"There you are Munk! I was looking for you!"

"What's up Lonz?"

"Well, nothing much, but there was a big rubbish fall on the west side of the Yard. I was wondering if you'd help me clean it up?"

"Yeah sure." I mumbled. "Coming."

In the centre of the Yard, I noticed my brother and Demeter were missing. I silently cursed; at least when they were around I could keep an eye on them.

******************************************************************************************************************

"MUNKUSTRAP!" shrieked Bombalurina in my ear.

I jumped sky high and fell back down onto my bed with a yelp, fur on end. Bombalurina had just woken me up at 7 in the morning with a shriek; what did you expect?

"What?!" I asked, annoyed, licking at my fur in an attempt to comb it back into place and de-stress myself.

"JELLYLORUM'SGONNAGIVEBIRTHANYSECONDANDYOU'RELAZINGAROUNDINBEDWHATKINDOFATRIBE PROTECTORAREYOU??!!" she screeched.

'Jelly's going to give birth? NOW?" I was dazed and shocked.

We all knew she was pregnant but I hadn't expected her to give birth this soon. Now that I thought about it, I had no idea how long queens were in gestation for.

"YESSHE'SGONNA GIVEBIRTH YOU BLIBBERINGIDIOTDON'TJUSTSTANDTHERECOMEANDHELP!!"

"Calm down Bombs! I'm coming!"

I was a nervous wreck by the time I was standing outside Jellylorum's den. I didn't know that being tribe protector involved helping queens give birth; I was just out of kittenhood myself! The last Tribe Protector, Aradeu, died before I was born.

Thankfully, Jennyanydots brushed me aside as she strode by.

"You just wait outside, Mr Tribe Protector. You can come in when she's finished."

I let out a sigh of relief. Bombalurina stood beside me impatiently.

"It's ok Bomba I've got it. You can go."

She shot me a withering glare, "Are you kidding?" and left it at that.

Two hours later Jellylorum had given birth to 4 tom kits, and I was allowed in to see them.

The first kit, the oldest, was larger and already stronger than the rest. He had a white body with faint brown stripes, and red headfur.

Jellylorum smiled proudly up at me, "He's a little version of his grandfather, he is. His name's Plato."

I smiled back at her and studied Plato a moment longer, before turning to the second young one.

He was the next born, and, already the opposite of Plato, was lithe and skinny, with black-brown markings.

"Admetus." Jelly smiled. "He will be a wonderful lad, like his brothers."

I grinned at her then looked over the third tom-kit. He was stocky and well-built already, but smaller than Plato.

White with brown patches, he mewled a little, but the deepness of his little kitty growl struck me. It was just a little deeper than most growls.

"He's Tumblebrutus." Jelly smiled again, nuzzling her kittens.

The last kitten was a good deal smaller than the rest but a bundle of energy, rolling and mewing at the top of his baby lungs. A smaller version of Tumblebrutus, the kid already looked like a mischief-maker.

I couldn't help but grin at the little kit.

"Pouncival." Jennyanydots said behind me, and I noticed Jelly had fallen asleep.

"She needs rest." Jenny hustled me outside.

Asparagus Jr. smiled at me and I congratulated him on his new children.

"Thank you Munkustrap. You're a fine young man, you know that? Always were." I blushed and thanked him before hurrying off.

*If only I was a fine enough young man for Demeter,* I sighed sadly.

*Oh Munkustrap stop wallowing in self-pity.* I chided as my heart dropped several notches.

"Hi Munkustrap!"

"Oh hi Deme." I replied quickly, heat rising in my cheeks.

"What's wrong Munkustrap?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing! Jelly just had 4 toms so I'm a little tired I guess…"

"Aw how cool! Tom-kits! What are they called?"

"Plato, Admetus, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival."

"How sweet! Oh hi Tugger!"

I cursed as my brother walked up.

"C'mon Dem. See you Munky." He kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Bye Munkustrap," she smiled at me as she left.

"I hate you Tugger." I mumbled under my breath, stemming the flow of tears.


	5. Chapter 5: Author's note

**Ok guys, I'm really really really reallly really really INFINITELY sorry! I haven't updated for a zillion years!! I've been so busy!! I know that's not an excuse and I've really missed writing. **

**Ok, I wanted to say that I'm writing as fast as I can (my parents aren't happy at the amount of time I'm spending on the computer) and I hope to have another chapter up for all three of my stories by at least Tuesday, probably before. Depending on the amount of time I get to write. **

**THANK YOU A THOUSAND TIMES to all my reviewers and at the end of the stories each will get a special mention for putting up with me for so long! :) I know I'm hard to put up with; trust me, the amount of times I've heard that from my family and friends :) ok I should stop talking now and get back to writing! **

**Once again, thank you and SORRY!! :)**

**Jerrie96 **


	6. Chapter 6: A Grump

* * *

**Ok I did better than I thought!! I'll have two more chapters (for 'Jerrie and Teaser: Partners in Crime' and 'Silent Messages' respectively) up by Tuesday, I promise!! :) and I'll start on a new chapter for this :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

It had been a month. Tugger and Demeter were 'going strong', as my brother put it. I was still upset.

I was _sure _Demeter was the only one I could ever love. And now she was gone. And there was no point to love anyone anymore. In short, I became a grumpy cat, growing old before my time.

Jellylorum's four sons were growing up quickly and I was determined to look after them, and ensure they grew up to be good, reliable toms. However, I watched their antics in the Yard and more often than not ended up yelling at them.

Actually, I yelled at about anyone and everyone for anything these days.

Jennyanydots had had two female kittens, Electra and Etcetera.

We had found a young abandoned little kitten, Jemima, who Jenny had promptly adopted. Bustopher Jones had entrusted his niece Victoria into her care as well, and the four were almost inseparable.

That added to the fact that we had allowed Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser, almost-twin trouble-making tiger-tabbies, into the tribe, and had found Mistoffelees, a tuxedo tom-kit with magical powers, meant we had a large increase in numbers.

More cats, more stress, more yelling, more crying. It was a rather hectic time.

I woke up at 7, as usual, one morning. As usual, I walked out and saw the usual Junkyard scene.

My brother with his arm around Demeter, Bombalurina shooting him a death glare, Alonzo prancing around trying to gain the attentions of the red queen, Coricopat and Tantomile sitting together quietly, Cassandra and Exotica talking, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser arguing, Jellylorum and Jennyanydots watching 8 maddened kittens race around, Asparagus and Skimbleshanks chatting about work and Mistoffelees hiding away in his drainpipe.

I frowned at his solitude; he rarely spoke to anyone and just hid away practising his magic. I didn't like it. He was young and full of energy; he needed to socialise. I hopped up to the TSE1 to keep an eye on things.

The sun bathed my back and I slipped into a warm fuzzy state of oblivion. I saw Demeter smile up at me, and I smiled back. She was very pretty with the sun shining down on her, illuminating the black in her coat. I could've stayed there all day watching her, but I was interrupted.

"GET OFF OF ME TUMBLEBRUTUS!" shrilled Pouncival.

"OW!" howled Admetus as Etcetera screamed, "Plato! You hurt him!"

Electra, usually the quiet one, shrieked aloud.

I jumped up and almost fell of the trunk in my haste to attend to the situation.

Tumblebrutus was rolling Pouncival, Admetus clutched his stomach and Plato was apologising, Electra had fallen over and Etcetera was helping her up. Victoria was rushing over to Plato and Jemima was trying to pull Tumble off Pounce.

Jenny and Jelly were rushing over, shocked looks on their faces. But I got there first.

"BE QUIET NOW!!" I roared.

Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, silenced at my outburst. That didn't stop me.

"ALL OF YOU---" I yelled before catching myself, "Get into my den. Now."

Eight scared kittens padded into my den, ears drooped and looking guilty.

When all of them were assembled on the floor in front of me, I took a deep breath and asked, "What happened?"

Plato, being the oldest, spoke up. "We were just playing, but then Tumble got mad at Pounce and tackled him, and I accidentally kicked Admetus in the stomach, and Etcetera screamed, Electra fell over and Vicki tried to help me and Addie and Jemmi tried to get Tumble off of Pounce," he explained in one breath.

"Well then," I began, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?! YOU RUINED THE MORNING FOR ALL OF US!! INSTEAD OF RELAXING, WE ALL HAD TO LISTEN TO YOU CATERWAUL! JELLY AND JENNY WERE LOOKING AFTER YOU AND YOU STILL BEHAVE SO APPALLINGLY?! YOU HAVE NO RESPECT! YOU---" I was cut off as my den door opened and in stepped Mistoffelees.

He spoke.

"Munkustrap, please don't get them in trouble. Yes, they misbehaved, but the-, we, are only kittens. You can't expect us to be perfect. And it's really not fair of you to take out your frustrations on everyone else. You should channel your energy into more important things than yelling at us. Please?"

He spoke quite naturally as if to a friend, and just said what he thought was right. He forgot who he was speaking to for a moment.

As soon as he stopped however, he remembered and turned a deep shade of scarlet, hunching his shoulders and looking scared.

*For a magical cat,* I thought, *he seems quite unsure of himself and not confident at all.*

He seemed to read my thoughts,

"I'm not scared. I'm just not confident til I get to know you better. And to get to know you, my magic has to adjust. It hasn't adjusted yet. I'm not anti-social," he explained earnestly, smiling a little at the kittens on my rug.

I sighed and remembered myself. I _had_ overreacted. What was wrong with me these days? They didn't deserve to be treated so harshly.

I turned back to the mischief-makers.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted. Mistoffelees is right; I shouldn't go taking out my anger on you guys. I'm sorry. Just try not to do it again, ok?"

I forced a smile. They smiled back nervously and stood up.

"M-M-Munkustrap… we're sorry. We shouldn't have acted that way. I-I-It won't happen again," Jemima apologised, looking scared.

I was deeply regretful; I wasn't _that_ scary was I? I tried to smile again, and this time tried to make it genuine.

"I'm really sorry guys. C'mon, Jemmi," I scooped her up and carried her outside, tickling her.

She screamed with laughter and the others followed, capering by me and teasing her. I finally let her down and straightened up, smiling genuinely for the first time in a long while.

They ran off laughing, and I turned to go back into my den.

Before I got there, Mistoffelees walked out. He smiled slightly, and I nodded back.

Running a paw through my headfur, I sighed.

"Look, thanks Misto. If you hadn't come, I don't know what I'd have done. You're right you know. You're a pretty smart kit," I smiled.

"Yeah, well, I'm no ordinary kit. Not many kits can… do… this… see you."

He disappeared with a 'pop.' I looked at the spot where he had just vanished. "Thanks again."

*Gosh, I am really becoming a grump, aren't I?* I thought.

I still cared for my fellow Jellicles but I didn't love anyone, as such. The young kitten Jemima was fast changing that though.

She was small and sweet and I adored her.

I also liked the other kittens, but Jemima was special to me. She alone was not enough to pull me out of my mini-depression, though.

Sighing for what felt to be the zillionth time that day, I rolled into my bed and fell asleep promptly.

*************************************************************************************

As the days went on, I sensibly figured that there was no use to moon over what I couldn't have, and that I should get over it. The rest of the tribe were no doubt relieved as I became easier to get on with.

I was still aching somewhere, in a private part of me, and I kept it private. In public, I was normal. Alone, I still grieved on occasion.

Generally though, life was good. I got on well with everybody, and Mungojerrie and I were pretty good working with the kittens sometimes.

Misto had adjusted and was now a cheerful young kit. He was still on the whole a more serious kind of kid, but he danced and played with the others, and held himself up tall. He had a look of quiet confidence about him as well, and got on brilliantly with my younger brother.

Things were going well.

Of course, thinking that just ruined it all.

*************************************************************************************

It had been a particularly taxing kind of a day. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser had pulled off another heist and had come running at full pelt covered with soot into the yard, screaming about "POLLICLES!"

It had taken 15mins for me, Alonzo, Tugger, Skimble and Asparagus to fight the three off.

Pouncival had gotten himself covered bright pink paint and we had to scrub it off him, and a pile of junk on the west front had fallen down and had taken a good half of the day to clean up.

I sighed as I walked to my den.

"You know, every sigh ages you just a little more," came a silky voice from the shadows.

"What?" I was taken by surprise. "Cassandra?" I guessed.

"Glad to see you know my voice." The Havana Brown walked out from the shadows and smiled at me.

"Munkustrap, I found this paper…" she handed me a slightly crumpled sheet. I recognised it instantly.

_His eyes are bright green, startling, warm and friendly. He speaks through his eyes. You can see a whole world in them. He is tall, handsome and strong. His voice is vibrant and warm, and when he speaks, even if he's chastising you, he seems to love you as well. His mouth almost always has a hidden smile dancing on the edges of his lips, even if he's staring you down disapprovingly, you can't help but feel that part of him is grinning. He's so handsome, more so than his brother, Rum Tum Tugger, because he doesn't flaunt it so, and his handsomeness is naturally warm, from his heart._

"More correctly, Munkustrap, I found _my _paper," she said silkily.

"Your paper?! What?!"


	7. Chapter 7: Memories

**OK... it's been a major time delay, but I've been writing Jerrie and Teaser, so I've been a little preoccupied. However, I hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

"Yes, my paper. Are you aging so fast that you are also going deaf, Munkustrap?" she smirked. I was too astounded to scowl.

"Y-you wrote that?!" I stammered. "Well, considering that it's my paper, it would be prudent to assume I wrote it, would it not?" She was making a fool of me and both of us knew it. I groped for something cool, calm and collected to respond with. I was not widely known for my awkward stuttering.

"Well, that's nice to know," I remarked nonchalantly, walking off, radiating a false sense of stability as if it were every day that female admirers wrote notes about me. I thought I did quite a good job of it.

Walking towards my den, I stopped to absently address an issue on the way, "Really Pouncival, you shouldn't tangle Jenny's wool so," before entering my den in a very cool and calm manner. I shut the door, after which I collapsed onto my bed.

*Cassandra. Cassandra? Cassandra! Cass-an-dra. Or is it Cassa-ndr-a? Or Ca-ssand-ra?! No matter, it's Cassandra! CASSANDRA!! WHY?!* I panicked mentally.

Cassandra was a nice cat, but I certainly didn't want a relationship with her! I couldn't like her that way, I knew that.

My heart was still set on Demeter, some part of it hoping and wishing that things would all turn out alright like they did in kitten tales. I had no room in my heart for anyone else.

But now what? I was as bad as letting queens go as I was at picking them up, and considering my failure with Demeter, that wasn't saying much in my favour.

Harried, I decided to take a nap, and let Alonzo take over my duties for an hour or so. Alonzo! What was I thinking? He was dating Cassandra! Why had I not remembered that?

* * *

"Munkustrap? You wanted to see me?" The black-and-white patched tom entered my den.

I smiled half-heartedly. "Yes, Lonz, I was wondering if you could take over my job for a while? I'm kind of feeling a little tired…"

"Well, sure!" Alonzo grinned, "I'll go now then..."

"Ah, before you leave…" I added nonchalantly, "How are you and Cass going?"

Alonzo's smile tightened. "Err… yes… well, we've decided to break things off for a while… cos we're working on some things…"

"Ah. Ok. Well, good luck with everything!"

Hmmm…. 'break it off for a while?' A while? So that meant technically Cass wasn't cheating on Alonzo.

Although, I was pretty sure that when 'breaking it off for a while' with someone to sort out some issues, you held a mutual obligation not to dashing after new partners. Well, that was how I saw it.

Tired, stressed and flustered, I tossed and turned before falling into a restless sleep.

"_Munku? Munk? Straps? MUNKUSTRAP?!" The young silver tabby leapt up in annoyance at being disturbed. _

_"What is it, Tugger?" _

_"Nothin'. D'ya wanna play tag?" _

_"I guess…" 10-week-old Munkustrap got up and stretched, yawning before pouncing on his younger brother. "TAG, you're IT!" _

_"NO FAIR!" whined Tugger, pouting. _

_"Oh stop whining, spoilsport!" snapped Cassandra. "Just get along and tag someone, will you?" _

_"GOT YOU DEMETER!" cried the Maine Coon triumphantly. The black-and-gold queen intensely focused her energy on chasing Munkustrap, reasoning that since he'd just slept, he would be stiff. And she was right. _

_"GOT YOU!" she pounced and barreled him over, bopping him on the nose involuntarily. Stunned by the force of the fall, Munkustrap dazedly met her eyes and just stared at her emptily for a minute, before: "TAG YOU'RE IT!"_

* * *

"_I'm so sorry, Munkustrap!" Demeter said softly, crawling up the pile and sitting next to him. _

_"Don't be," the tabby mumbled comfortingly. _

_"Munku…" she sighed and trailed off. At three months, she was more perceptive than most cats her age, but she still had no idea what to say to her best friend. _

_"Look…" she tried to start again. "Munkustrap… whatever you're thinking now, you know can tell me, right?" _

_"Uh-huh," he muttered noncommittally. Shaking her head to herself, the black-and-gold queen tried again. _

_"Ok, Munku, cos I don't know what you're thinking, I'm gonna have to guess. But whatever you're thinking, it is in absolutely no way your fault that your mum…it wasn't your fault. I want you to know that whatever time it is, I'm always here for you, so if you need to talk to me at midnight, come get me. I'm not going to leave you, and you have a family, right here in the Yard. We're all your family, and not having your… your mother here… doesn't change that. OK?" _

_Munkustrap looked up for the first time, his eyes dry but swirling with pain inside, so it seemed. _

_"Thanks Deme…" he whispered and tried to smile. _

_"Oh, Munku…" __She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, and he pulled her into his chest, feeling comfortable and safe having the warmth of another person near. He pressed his face into her headfur, trying to control the shaking in his shoulders. _

_It was an innocent hug between two best friends, and that was all it was and would remain, so it seemed, forever._

* * *

"_GOTCHA!" _

_*Ow, my ears!* thought an annoyed Munkustrap. The tall human picked him up and put him in a cage. A cage! Munkustrap didn't panic, and tried to think rationally. _

_Surprisingly, his first thought was, *All very well for you to have captured me, but why must you yell so?! I've got sensitive ears!* _

_His second thought was, *Ah, this must be the cat-catcher which Bomba was talking about. Well, then, he must be taking me to find a human family. Well, in that case, no major harm done. I'll just settle down tight for the ride…* The human put him in a car, and they drove off._

_*Errrkkk… I don't feel too well…* groaned the Silver Tabby. The smooth rollicking car ride was making him nauseous. *I'm gonna be sickkk…* his rant was cut short as the car stopped and he was taken inside a grey building, placed in another cage and left in peace. _

_Gagging, he tried to control his plunging stomach. Just as he was going to give in, the door banged open and a family walked in. There was a tom, queen, two girl kits and two boy kits. _

_"Ok," the tom said, "Each of you," he indicated the four kittens, "choose one cat. Then, we'll make a decision." Stomach forgotten, Munkustrap curiously watched the human children walk around, looking at the cats. _

_He assumed the littlest boy was the youngest, maybe 6 in human years. Then the two girls were the middle, 10 and 12, and the oldest boy was about 15. As he watched, the little boy picked out a predominantly white, crazy-looking tom. From what Munkustrap could see, the boy was interested in the active ways of the cat. _

_The two girls picked out two queens, one ginger and one tortie. *Typical,* grinned Munkustrap to himself, as a shadow fell over his cage. The older boy was looking at him just as curiously as Munkustrap was looking out. Green eyes met vibrant blue. "K, I'll pick you, buddy," grinned the brown-haired boy. _

_The tall tom looked over all the cats, mumbled to the queen, and talked a little to the children, before saying, "OK, the silver tabby please."_

_Once at the humans' home (after another sickening car ride), he was introduced to the family. "I'm Cai, and this is my wife Lynne." Those were the adults. _

_The girls were Kia and Tyria, and the boys were Tyler and Eamon. _

_"Now… what are we gonna call you?" pondered Kia, the younger of the girls. Each made suggestions. _

_"Silverie!" _

_"So creative, Tyler," groaned his older brother. _

_"How 'bout Thomas?" suggested Kia. _

_"The Tank Engine?" snorted Eamon. _

_"Hmm… Tiger?" _

_"Getting better, Tyria," nodded Eamon, "But what about Caspian?" he suggested. _

_"OK!" It was a unanimous decision. _

_I was now Caspian._

* * *

_The silver tabby wasn't exactly sure when it changed from friendship to something more on his behalf. Maybe it was about the time he became tribe protector. He wasn't sure why, either. _

_It was just that one day he woke up, stretched, walked out of his den and into the center of the Yard, saw Demeter sunning herself and his stomach went 'flip-flop.' Actually, it was more of a lurch than a 'flip-flop.' _

_At first, he thought it must have been something the humans (he had been adopted a week before) had fed him last night. Maybe those chicken treats? But it didn't feel like a stomach ache, and his eyes were glued to Demeter. He found himself looking at her in a whole new way._

* * *

I was awakened from my reflective dreams to a cry of: "MMAAACCCAAVVIITTY!!"

Leaping up, I tore outside with a sense of dread.


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets and Doubts

**I notice taht Munkustrap seems to be doing a lot of stammering in this chapter... poor boy. His heart is repeatedly broken and he has no self-confidence *sigh* I hate seeing him upset... but it makes him all the more adorable to write about.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"HELP!" The Junkyard was united by a scream of terror. The scene was enough to send my heart plummeting to my stomach. The fabled Napoleon of Crime was standing in the centre of the Junkyard, a smirk twitching at the edges of his mouth.

The tribe were cowering as a group on the left-hand side of the Yard. Alonzo was at the front, in a protective stance. I joined him and took the opportunity to size up the never-before-seen enemy.

"_Munkustrap!" _

_"Yes, Father. I mean, Father! What are you doing here?! Don't you live with the Vicar now? Are you hurt? Tired? Can I help you?" _

_My father chuckled softly. "I'm fine, my boy. I just came here to talk with you, and the tribe, over a recent threat I have heard too much of."_

"_Hello, my fellow Jellicles. Now, I have little time, the Vicar expects me, but this is a matter of high importance. I have heard many reports of a cat terrorizing the northern tribes. His name is Macavity." _

_Deuteronomy pulled a pained face, which I was a little surprised about. There didn't seem to be much to be pained about. I also saw Skimble, Jenny, Jelly and Asparagus with identical expressions of shock on their faces. _

_I assumed it must be old age; they were scared of a threat. At their age, I noticed, they tended to be more nervy and have less faith in the younger generation in protecting the tribe. That was it._

"_He is a conjurer, Munkustrap. Be careful. Play to your strengths. I must leave now…"_

* * *

I had been informed of the Mystery Cat merely a week before, and now I was facing him in what looked to be a battle. He was red and white, with splashes of odd colouring. I had never seen a cat like him.

*He's taller than I thought…* I swallowed and chastised myself. *Now is no time to be a coward!*

Before I had opened my mouth, he spoke. His voice was deep, and foreboding.

"Ahh… here is Deuteronomy's next son. Munkustrap."

"What do you mean, 'next' son?! I'm his first son!" I snapped heatedly, unnerved that he knew my name.

He laughed. "The things you don't know. You're not much more than a kit yourself, aren't you? Just a little bigger than your little brother Rum Tum Tugger," he mocked.

"I'm no kit! I'm bigger than I look. And I fight stronger," I defended, then mentally kicked myself.

*YOU IDIOT!! You're justifying your pathetic miserable self to MACAVITY, the Napoleon of Crime. What do you care if he thinks you can't fight? That would be his downfall, you insecure IDIOT!!*

"Hmm… I see the Junkyard had acquired some new queens. Exotica… too quiet. Cassandra… too smart for her own good. Tantomile… too freaky. Kits… too small. Rumpleteaser… too giggly. However, Demeter and Bombalurina… nice…" he smirked appreciatively, as if he was discussing last night's dinner.

I really didn't want to know what his dinner had been. Probably a fellow cat. But his eyeing Demeter angered me. I bristled and stepped forward.

"Leave them alone!" I said in a measured, but fierce tone. _That_ was more tribe-protector like.

"And why should I?" he grinned lazily, stepping one step closer to them. I charged.

Ramming into him, I tackled him and he flailed around. Placing one hind paw square on his chest, I pinned him before standing to stare down into his hideous eyes. I could tell my sudden leap had stunned him.

"Macavity…" I snarled, "Leave now. And never come back here again!" I commanded.

"Wait, you're jus' gonna le' th' lad go?" Skimble started.

I blinked. "Yeah."

"You shouldn't be doing that, boy! Kill him!" I was astounded by Asparagus' shout.

"Why?!" I cried defensively.

"Why? WHY?! You're talking to a murderer! That's why!" Asparagus shot back.

"He hasn't been proven to be a murderer! I'm not going to kill him without a real reason. If he hasn't killed or hurt anyone, I'm not killing him. That's just… murder! You don't know the stories are true! He's going to leave, and not come back. I don't want blood on my claws for killing someone who may never have actually laid a claw against another cat!"

I stuck by my morals, though my inner beast was roaring for revenge at his eyeing of Demeter. MY Demeter! Well… Tugger's Demeter. I sighed.

"He's a conjurer!" snapped Jellylorum.

"So? I'm not going out on a witch-hunt to kill every conjuring cat in the area! Being a conjurer is not a reason to kill him!" I yelled.

Turning back to face the surprisingly still criminal, I bellowed, "BEGONE!"

He dashed away, but before he transported himself, I heard his voice in my ear, thought he was a good twenty feet away.

"_You just made a serious mistake not killing me, little brother…" _

I was flustered. Most of the tribe agreed heartily with my morals, and praised me for my handling of the situation. However, Jellylorum and Asparagus were furious. I heard them muttering, "Too small. Not even grown yet. Hasn't seen enough… shouldn't be protector."

I bristled and was incredibly disheartened. I knew I had stumbled and wasted time justifying myself to the Hidden Paw. But I knew my decision was right. My morals were high and I would not tolerate bloody murder without proof. I

knew I was right, but being told otherwise and having people lose faith in me, even if it was only two, hurt. Also, Jelly and Asparagus had four sons; Plato, Admetus, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, who were right now probably being told of how incompetent I was.

Contemplating the thought of kittens not trusting me hurt me even more.

Wandering the Yard, I saw Plato and Admetus heading off someplace. As I walked past, Plato relinquished his grip on Addie's neck (they were wrestling) and turned to me.

"You know, Munkustrap…"

"Yes, Plato?" I sighed, turning to look at the kitten, a year younger than me, but already growing to a substantial size.

"Y'know, whatever Mum and Dad say about you, I think you were right in doing what you did. And I'm gonna make Pounce and Tumble believe it," he said firmly.

Shocked and overwhelmed, I stammered out, "Thanks P-Plato. I-I mean it. T-Thanks for having faith in me." He smiled and Admetus piped up, "I do too."

I grinned at them and tried to compose myself. "Thanks again, guys. Now, didn't you have somewhere to go?"

"Oh yeah!" And off they skittered.

* * *

Night had fallen and I sat on the top of the TSE1, mentally drained. I was pleased that everyone but Jelly and Asparagus believed I was right in my decision to let Macavity off, though Skimble and Jenny seemed to be sympathetic and sad-eyed every time they looked at me that day.

But for all the tribe's confidence, I was displeased with myself. That slip-up, justifying myself to Macavity, had lodged a doubt in the back of my mind. I _always_ had to justify myself to everyone.

I liked looking after people, and it came naturally, but I always needed other people's approval. Not praise, but I needed their trust and acceptance. I was fiercely independent, but needed other's approval. It made no sense and my poor head hurt.

A small figure sidled up beside me, and as the moon shone down a small ray of light, it highlighted her gold-and-black fur.

"Demeter?" I was surprised.

"Hi, Munku," she smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"I just wanted to say, you did a great job today. And thanks for looking after me and Bomba. You're a great tribe protector," she said softly.

"T-Thanks Deme. C-Coming from you, it means a lot to me," I stammered.

She smiled and said, "See you tomorrow. Tugger's expecting me…" I nodded in understanding, but my heart bled.

"_You just made a serious mistake, little brother…" _I pondered. Little brother? Was he playing mind games with me? I couldn't be related to _him!_ However… the silky voice and appreciative smirk reminded me of Tugger. And his muscular build and the way he spoke just resonated of _me_. Troubled, I resolutely made my way to the Vicarage Wall.

"Father?"

"Munkustrap? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Today, Macavity came to the Junkyard."

"He did?" Old Deuteronomy's eyes quirked in a worried kind of way and I immediately was taken back to Macavity's stunned surprise.

"Yes. I trapped him and made him leave. Asparagus and Jelly thought I should kill him. But because I've never seen him kill anyone or hurt anyone or do anything bad, I let him go. They're cross at me."

My father sighed and said, "Son, some cats have seen more than you have and have justifiable views…"

"Yes, I know. But he also said something else…"

"And?"

"He called me 'little brother' and said I was your next born."

I crossed my arms and looked up at my father, expecting him to reassure me that Macavity was crazy and deranged. However, he simply sighed and said, "I knew it would happen one day…."

"Father?" I was worried.

"Munkustrap. You must understand, I didn't tell you for your health. You were so young…" his eyes stared down at me sadly, all the weight of the world shining through in them, showing his old age.

"Tell me what?!" I cried, very much aware that I was acting like a kitten.

"I… me and your mother, had a litter before you and Tugger. You may have heard talk of it, referred to as 'the' litter. Macavity was born to us as the eldest of that litter."

"Say WHAT?!" I gasped.

He continued sadly, "We had three kits, Macavity, a queen, Kyra, and a tom, Mysitat. When they were three weeks old, Macavity, who had, unbeknownst to us, been honing his newfound conjuring powers, killed his siblings out of jealousy for all the attention. Believing it had been an accident, we let him stay, of course. But when, at two and a half months, he deliberately killed a cat passing by, he was exiled."

My mouth dropped open. "W-Why didn't you t-tell me?!" Deuteronomy met my eyes sadly and I drooped. "Y-You mean I'm related to t-that MONSTER?" Terrified at the thought, I fled.

Distraught, I curled up in a little ball on top of the TSE1. Being Macavity's brother unearthed new self-doubt. What if I was a monster like him underneath? What if I turned out like him?

Silent tears ran down my face._*_No, no! Munkustrap! Make your mother proud! Be strong!* I choked and swallowed up my misery and fears inside.

"Munku?"

"O-Oh, hi Deme," I smiled at her, trying not to let my voice crack.

Who was I kidding? She had been my best friend and hopefully still was. She could tell.

Curling up next to me, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Stuttering, I told her the whole story then braced myself for her to leap away and run screaming to the other end of the Yard.

So you could imagine my surprise when she rubbed up against my shoulder and sighed, "Munku, I've known you for my whole life. You're no monster, and you never could be one. I can tell. Your eyes… they're like, a mirror to your soul. They're endless, and happy, and there's no hatred or darkness there, Munku. You're loving. Macavity can never love, not after what he's done. He killed his family, Munku. You would never even entertain the thought. Trust me; you're the best cat I know."

My heart hammered and my eyes welled up with unshed tears. "T-Thanks Deme. I needed that. T-Thank you…" She hugged me and I buried my face into her headfur.

_It was an innocent hug between two best friends, and that was all it was and would remain, so it seemed, forever._


End file.
